Kitsune Overlord
by lazysamurai
Summary: Abandoned by his family for a prophecy, abused by his village for what he holds, Naruto's heart grows cold to all but a few and a meeting with the minion master Gnarl changes his fate. Now Naruto will rise as the 7th Overlord to conquer the shinobi world and have his revenge on everyone who has wronged him, and get laid along the way. Dark/Evil,but not too evil Naruto x Mass Harem.


**Greetings my loyal fans I the Lazy samurai am writing this fanfiction because I think its awesome, also fans of the hollowed heart do not fear the next chapter will be out the next day after this, i have been so busy with work** _(_ _which by the way is hopefully temporary because i plan on starting a game channel on youtube)_ **that i cant properly come up with a way to advance the story yet, but no worry's it came to me, by the way Naruto will be chuunibyou in this fic because I think it will be funny cause there's like only one other, well that and i was kind of a chuunibyou in elementary.**

(speech)

 _(thoughts)_

 **(demon speech)**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**

* * *

It was a dark stormy night in Konoha, things were relatively peaceful in the village with the heavy rain everyone was indoors enjoying the warmth of there homes, well except for one certain 8 year old blonde kid named Naruto who was currently wondering through the village seeking shelter from the rain. _"Damn this sucks why'd that bitch kick me out anyway?"_ Naruto thought. _"It's not like I ever did anything to her."_

And it was true our hero never did anything to hurt anyone, sure he did pull a prank every once in a while but that was it, and yet all the villagers with the exception of a few treat him like crap, why you ask it's because our hero soon to be overlord held the Kyuubi making him the 9 tailed jinchuuriki of the fox demon that almost destroyed his home _" Konoha will never be my home."_ he thought angrily as he continued to seek shelter from the rain. Then suddenly Naruto felt a sharp pain in his back and turn to see two chuunin led by an anbu wearing a dog mask, all had kuni drawn at the ready and rushed at him. _"Crap."_ was the only thing he could think of as he ran as fast as his little legs could let him, which was not fast since his back was wounded.

After an hour of merciless beating he was tossed inside the forest of death the last thing he saw were glowing yellow almost gold eyes looking at him from the bushes completely unnoticed by the other ninja before his world went dark. Naruto woke up in a sewer with his head resting on someones lap, that some one was a woman but not just any woman no this was a beautiful woman with long crimson hair that reached to her lower back, pale supple skin free from any sort of blemish, DD sized breast, heart shaped face ,blood red eyes with slits, a pair of fox ears on her head, and nine tails on her very plump rear, this woman's name is Kuruma also known as the 9 tailed bijuu. Upon seeing her worried face he sat up rubbing the back of his head. " It happened again didn't it." She said not as a question but a statement.

Naruto could only sigh and nod his head knowing that another speech of how they should leave the village was coming, you see despite what the hokaga may think Naruto has known about the existence of the Kyuubi since he was 4 and that his bastard of a father and bitch of a mother left him here to train his sister and come back when he graduates from the shinobi academy so he and his sister could be put in the same team and start training them together so they could fulfill a bullshit profocy given to a pervert by talking frogs and make Konoha the strongest shinobi village without question _"As if."_ Naruto thought _"There is no way i'm doing this village any favors."_ He also knew his so called Jiji was in on it always trying to teach him forgiveness, compassion, the will of fire and his least favorite how to love the village, he went along with it and pretended to be a happy go lucky idiot to not draw suspicion, as for his godmother he doesn't know, he knows she is Tsunada Senju and she delivered him and his sister but not much else, according to Kuruma she left right after she made sure they were in perfect health which was 4 hours before the masked man attacked the village, since this place brought back painful memories it made since that she would want to leave as soon as possible so as far as they both knew she was not in on it and had been screwed over by life just as they have so they will withhold judgement until they actually meet.

Now you might be wondering why his parents abandoned him and not take him with them to be trained with his sister and be a loving family, well because they don't know shit about bijuu's, when the masked man claiming attacked the village and ripped the fox from Kushina, Minato had to seal it away but he didn't think that just one of them could handle all that chakra so he took 90% of Kyuuby's chakra into to seal into his sister Mito named after her grate grandmother and the soul along with remaining 10% went towards Naruto, since Mito had the most they thought she would need more time to train and it would be to dangerous to have Naruto around so left him in the 'loving' care of the village that would see him as a hero and when they would return they would be a loving perfect family. He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed that Kuruma finished her ramblings of wanting to leave this village.

"I agree." Naruto said simply causing Kuruma to look at him with surprise since they had this conversation _(argument.)_ so many times before but Naruto would always stay for the sake of his friends Hinata Hyuuga, her twin Hanabi Hyuuga, Satski Uchiha, her mother Mikoto Uchiha, not but her son and husband Sasuke and Fugaku since they hated him, next is Anko Mitarashi who is an outcast like him, and last but not least Ayame Ichiraku, these are his precious people and the only reason Naruto continues to live in this hell hole because he knew they would be sad if he just up and left but they would be devastated if he died plus its not like he would never see them again.

"Naruto?" Kuruma asked quietly and with hope "are you sure, we finally get to leave this village?"

"Hai." he said simply "if we continue to live here there is a very good chance we will die, so we will have to go some were safe some were safe were not even that perverted sage can't find us, and we will get strong and we will have our revenge against everyone who has wronged us." Naruto spoke with conviction."

Just when she was about to speak she sharply turned her head to the left side a frown adorning her beautiful face "Naruto there are several life forces surrounding you."

That made Naruto a little worried since his injuries haven't healed yet. "Are the more shinobi?" he asked a little afraid.

Kuruma took a second to respond "No, from what i'm feeling there not even humans." now Naruto was confused if not humans than what, animals? "wait, I know what they are now, yes I thought they felt familiar I haven't seen one of these in a long time."

"What, what is it, are they dangerous?" Naruto asked with curiosity and a little fear overwhelming him.

"That depends of who you are." she stated simply "As for what they are, there minions."

"Minions?"

"Minions."

"Okay whats a minion?" Naruto asked not completely sure he understood.

"Well minions are these adorable little imp like creatures that are completely devoted servants of the overlord killing and pillaging in his name" sensing his next question she went on to explain "the Overlord is a being chosen by the tower heart to be it's ruler and is able to create minions from the life energy of his victims and go on to conquer or destroy villages or towns and take a couple of slaves if so desired but," she said with a mischievous smirk "my favorite part about the overlord is taking on several mistresses to continue the bloodline." Now that got Naruto's attention as images of him sitting on a throne with all of his girl friends wearing skimpy clothing that leave very little to the imagination surrounding him with Kuruma sitting on his lap really got his blood flowing, shaking his head from the images not noticing Kuruma's sly knowing smirk decided to get back on track.

"Okay but how do you know so much about this, and why are they here?"

"hmm, well for your first question I've been around for a long time and seen many interesting things that most people could not even imagine in there most wildest dreams, things long lost in time before the shinobi era, as for your second question well it's one of two things, the first is there are here on orders of there overlord but I don't think there are here to hurt you since there healing you and waiting for you to wake up, the second there are here on there own free will for some reason or another." She had another theory but kept it to her herself in case she was wrong, she didn't want to get her hopes up or Naruto's. "But the only way for us to know for sure is to" Kuruma raised her hand towards Naruto "wake up." Then with a snap of her fingers woke up.

Naruto slowly sat up in the real world hearing whispers and murmurs looking around he saw several brown and blue imp creatures with yellow eyes and smiles that showed off there 'very' sharp teeth _"What the hell, Kuruma said they where adorable."_ a clearing of a throat caught his attention, standing there in front of him is another imp like creature but this one was grey old and wearing old robes and attached to his back dangling over his head is a glowing rock, they stared at each other for a couple of seconds until finally the grey imp said "Greetings master I am Gnarl minion master and I'm glad to see your alright."

 _"wtf."_ Naruto thought.

"Yes" Kuruma cheered in his head "I knew it, I knew you were going to be the next overlord, why else would they be here?"

* * *

 **One hour earlier**

Gnarl sighed sadly in the Netherworld tower looking at Tower Heart the once shiny crystal know only giving off a faint glow without the presence of an overlord to power it the power inside began to diminish until it was now a shadow of it's former self. Gnarl sighed again looking at the minions ever since the fall of the sixth Overlord at the hands of the self righteous Sage of six paths and the beginning of the shinobi era the minions kind of lost there purpose since the existence of shinobis, minions became obsolete, relics of the past.

Just as the old minion was about to turn in for the night the Tower Heart gave of a pulse of power barely noticeable he was about play it off as his old mind playing tricks on him but then another pulse greater than the last, then another and another, now it was obvious that the Tower has trying to say something then suddenly an image of a young child with blond hair being kicked out of an orphanage into the rainy night wondering the streets.

"Could it be after all this time, has the Tower Heart finally chosen a new Overlord?" this caught all the minions attention who now looked at the boy being beaten by a group of shinobis.

Oh no Gnarl thought "Quickly now blues, browns we must save our new Overlord." with that said a tower gate opened to take them to the nearest location of there hopefully new Overlord.

After an bit of walking they found his still form laying on the ground "Quickly now" Gnarl spoke with panic "heal him." he said to the blues who began just that. Gnarl stood back watching hoping they were not too late _"It has been five centuries since we had an Overlord, he mustn't die evil will find a way."_ After a few minutes the boy slowly sat up looking around "Hem-hem" the boy turns hi attention to Gnarl who spoke "Greetings master I am Gnarl minion master and I'm glad to see your all right." The boy eyes go wide and gains a wtf look on his face. the boy finally spoke "Uh hello I'm Naruto, uh whats going on?"

"Well sire you have been chosen by the tower heart to be our knew Overlord." He said hoping the blond kid would accept the offer.

The boy or Naruto spoke "What if I don't want to be Overlord?" Gnarl wasn't expecting that but had a reply waiting just in case, he Knew enough of Naruto thanks to the Tower Heart.

"Well" Gnarl started speaking slowly choosing his words carefully to get the right reaction "if you don't want to be Overlord then you are free to return to your village and the Tower Heart will chose someone else who meets the right requirements like Sasuke or Kiba since they both have darkness and ambitious." he said knowing those were the two boys Naruto hated the most, Sasuke couse he treats his sister and mother like crap despite them loving him but his fathers and older brothers influence got to him first, and Kiba because he sees his friends _(who are all girls.)_ as objects to be used for his pleasure and is always trying to harass them.

The thought of either of them being Overlord honestly scared him not for himself but for his girls, the very thought of them being at either of their mercies terrified him so he closed his eyes to go to his mind scape and talk to Kuruma about this.

Gnarl looks at the boy having a verbal debate he hoped it wasn't his conscious trying to get him to refuse the offer _(Yeah right)_. Finally the boy spoke "I accept."

Gnarl smiled and gestured to the direction to the tower gate to the Nether world. "Then let us return to the Nether world to so that the Tower Heart can formally accept you, then we can plan your dark rule."

"My dark rule?" he asked

Gnarl looked over his shoulder "But of course sire, as the Overlord you must conquer villages you please or" he said with a sly smile "destroy ones that have wronged you."

Then Naruto's eyes turned red with slits and got a dark smile along with the kyuubi.

 _"Yes"_ Gnarl thought _"evil always find away."_ And disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the first chapter of my new story, if your wondering about the Hollowed Heart the next chapter will be out tomorrow, If your woundering who is going to be in Naruto's Harem it's every One of Naruto's friends (who are all girls) and a few others like Mie and Tsunade (I have a way to make it work) and Tsunami for the hell of it.**

 **there will not be however girls from the overlord games in the first story, I plan on making it a 4 part series.**


End file.
